User blog:Edwin Shade/What is this site all about ?
So I stumbled upon this site while on the Googology Wiki, assuming by the name it was about multi-dimensional spaces and their mathematical properties, (i.e. topology, polytopes, etc...). Instead however I found many pages which contain no provably factual information at all, but instead offer unverifiable cosmological theories. The multiverse is a strictly hypothetical construct, which even if it were to exist, there would be no way to confirm this due to the fact it would be impossible to travel outside of our universe. So while imagining a vastly larger "-verse" that contains ours stretches the imagination, it leaves us with no new understanding of the world around us, and is pretty useless to be honest. Another issue I have with the articles on this site is that they contradict each other heavily; for instance there is the article on "The Box", which states that the box may contain structures equal in size to itself. This however raises a contradiction. If we define the box to be the set of all structures with a certain property including structures equal to the box, then the box can not contain itself. However, the definition of the box allows for self-containment, and so the concept of the box is logically inconsistent. I can see why the last Verse & Dimensions Wiki was abandoned. There is such a loose criteria for what may be considered a valid article that it is nearly impossible to prevent people from creating whatever they feel like. I could create almost anything and have it accepted on this Wiki. On all the articles I have seen there aren't even sources, even on the credible articles about Euler characteristics or spheres. This isn't to put down the entire Wiki and everyone who makes contributions here, but I feel some major adjustments will be needed to improve the articles. For one thing, articles should be sourced, otherwise they should be deleted. All personally developed cosmological theories should be confined to the blog section, which is sufficient for speculation without that speculation interfering with the actual content of the Wiki. If an unverifiable "-verse" is created as an article it should be labeled with a category tag "hypothetical" or "speculative", and be well thought out with no logical contradictions. A "-verse" should also not be accepted just to be larger than another "-verse", but must diagnolize over a fundemental concept that all lesser verses share in common, such as 'spatial dimension'. With that said I feel the focus of this site should be one of learning about time, space, and set theory in a scientific and mathematical way, and not ''in a way that permits someone to create a random verse with a picture of a circle and some fractals inside of it and claim it has an existence of it's own. In conclusion, I believe there is quite a bit to be improved, but over all the situation ''is not ''beyond repair. It should be fixed though, otherwise this Wiki will certainly end up as the last Verse & Dimensions Wiki. ---- ''Update'' October 13: ''After reading the comments for this blog post, I've adjusted my view of this Wiki. I see that the large number of personal theories are permitted, and so if the creator of this Wiki is okay with that, then I choose to be as well. With that in mind though, I do plan to add some articles on polyhedrons and polychorons on this Wiki. I see quite a few have already been added, but there are a lot of red links in those articles. Category:Blog posts